


试胆大会（宇智波鸣）

by yuyu940



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyu940/pseuds/yuyu940





	试胆大会（宇智波鸣）

呜——

果然很讨厌啊，试胆大会什么的。

他本来还想随便找点借口不去的，可是牙他们在小樱那么多的女生面前取笑自己都十几岁了，还跟个小女生似的，怕得缩成一团。害得自己头脑一热就答应了。

“谁、谁怕啦！去就去啊！”

本来还想两人一组，如果抓阄能和佐助或者小樱在一起就好了。佐助那家伙一看就是就算真的有什么出现了也完全没反应的的人啊，如果能和他在一起的话倒是没那么害怕了。至于小樱嘛......嘿嘿，这可是个展现我男子力的时候啊！

可是——

想象很美好，现实总是很骨感。

他不仅抽中了一个不太熟悉的女生，而且那个女生似乎胆子比他还小。

两人小步小步地迈开颤抖的双腿，在众人的各种调侃和戏谑声中走进了森林。

其实两个人比一个人好多了，鸣人是这么想的，可是才刚过了十分钟左右，树丛中突然摇晃得异常厉害，有个黑影唰地窜了出来。

“咿啊——”心脏砰砰跳得不能自己。

“喵~”

原来是猫啊，鸣人松了口气，擦擦脸上的冷汗转过头：“原来只是猫啦，藤......田.....”

可是身边空荡荡的，哪里还有那个穿连衣裙的女孩的身影。只有自己一人，站在大片的树木之中。

“诶？诶！诶——骗人的吧——”

金发的少年，独自一人游走在只有树木的树林中。  
不知道他有没有注意到，那晚没有月亮，夜幕一片漆黑，只有零落的几颗星星点缀在其中，发出荒凉的光亮。

这个夜晚带着点不同寻常的阴气，连风吹过树梢令树叶摇曳的声音都令人毛骨悚然。

想着一个女孩子在这森林中走动不太安全，鸣人还是鼓起勇气去找藤田了。

边呼唤着藤田的名字边走着，不知道走了多久，有声音忽隐忽现传来。

少年心中一喜，追寻声源快速走了过去。

“藤田！”

可是话一出口他就后悔了，在被那些高大的灌木丛挡住的后面，是一片偌大的墓园。一个又一个石做的墓碑整整齐齐地伫立在其中。每一个每一个像是用相同的模板刻出来以来，同样的高度，同样的宽度，同样的厚度，整齐得已经有种恐怖的气氛了。

可是比之更让人毛骨悚然的是，空中传来了比刚才清晰了百倍的声音。

“是个小孩子呢......”  
“嘿嘿嘿，他好像在找人。”  
“而且是个金发的......”  
“啊啊，他发抖了，真可爱！”  
“我们这里有叫藤田的吗......”  
“笨蛋啊，很明显走错地方了......”

有男的有女的，有高音的有中音的有低音的，有......

咕噜。  
鸣人瞪大眼睛，艰难地咽了口水：“你、你们躲在哪里说话啊。快、快出来！”

霎时间，所有声音戛然而止，只有风还在喧嚣。  
然后又突然爆发出来，那些人似乎难以置信。

“喂——骗人的吧！”  
“骗人！”  
“这小子能听到我们说话！”  
“好像......是呢。”  
“喂，鼬这时候你还那么冷静啊！”

听到这里还不走的话真是傻了，鸣人后退了一步，转身就想跑。

“喂！站住！”  
“别让他跑了！”  
“抓住他！”  
“笨蛋啊，我们碰不了活人的。”  
“就是啊，要怎么抓啊。”  
......  
类似的声音此起彼伏。

根本连步子都还没迈开，胳膊突然感到一阵冰凉了，他像是被定住，动弹不得。

呜！不会吧——

那些声音又宛如凝固了。

“喂！他不仅能听到我们声音啊！我还能碰到他！我能碰到他！”

彷佛要验证他的话，脸上也传来了凉凉的触感。

这个应该是刚刚被称为“鼬”的声音：“确实，我能碰到他，也能感觉到他的皮肤。”

寂静了片刻，像是炸开的锅，各种声音沸腾不已。

在这其中，有一把低沉的男声压住了众人。

“带他过来。”

“什么啊，斑你也有兴趣啊。”

“带土，你话太多了。”

原来从刚刚开始就叽叽喳喳的那声音叫“带土”。

虽然嘴上说着抱怨的话，但是那个叫带土的还是将鸣人拉到了墓园的中间，在其中一块墓碑前停了下来。

一个人站在一大片墓碑中真的很恐怖啊！  
而且更恐怖的是，他清楚的知道自己不是一个人站在这里。

身体被禁锢着动弹不得，却压抑不住像落叶一样的颤抖。

下巴忽然被钳住抬高。

斑低沉的嗓音响起：“金发蓝眼阿，真是……特别的……孩子呢。”

他似乎是边说边用手指在下巴摩挲。

“名字是？”

“漩、漩涡、鸣人。”

“呵呵，漩……涡……鸣人吗。”

少年忐忑不安地静待着。  
他不知道这群“人”想干嘛。

冰冷的触感一直在自己的皮肤上游走。

过了好半晌斑才再度说话。

“我们啊，好久没见过你这样的人了，陪我们玩一下吧。”

诶——  
卧槽卧槽 卧槽卧槽 卧槽卧槽 卧槽卧槽 卧槽卧槽 卧槽卧槽！  
要死了要死了要死了要死了要死了要死了要死了要死了要死了！  
跟看不见的东西有什么能玩的啊！ 要被吃了吗！鬼会吃人的吗！所以现在是要死了吗！

可惜的是对方听不见他心里的狼嚎大哭。

“玩、玩……什么啊？我、我的话，需要动脑筋的话不太……比较那个，如果是运动类的倒、倒还好。”

鸣人一想到大晚上自己在跟几个看不见身影的人打篮球，进球之后对着空气笑笑击掌的景象就耐不住又起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

呜……  
好想回家阿。

话音刚落，周围又爆出阵阵笑声。

“哈哈哈哈……”  
“看样子还是个孩子呢……”  
“现在的孩子都这么纯洁吗！”  
“喂，你们别欺负人家。”  
“就是啊，一副都快哭出来的样子了。”  
“鸣人君……”

谁一副快哭出来的样子啊！  
还有我都已经十七岁了，别孩子孩子的叫啊！  
而且我们才第一次见面，为什么就能鸣人鸣人的啊！  
怒气腾地升起，可是又敢怒不敢言。

算了算了！  
跟群鬼有什么好生气的。  
反正又看不见，就当……  
呜！  
都差点忘了自己是跟什么东西在一起！

鸣人突然如霜打的植物般，又蔫了下去。

“带土，你们先带他过去个稍微舒服点的地方吧。”

两边的胳膊再次被抓住，自己只能身不由己地跟着走。  
鞋底在踩在枯叶上，草皮上都会发出嚓嚓唰唰的声音。  
只有自己的脚步声。  
一步又一步，每次迈动双腿他都感觉自己离死亡更近一步。

他不能确定自己现在身边到底有多少只那种东西——好吧，他连鬼这个词都不想说出口，也不想在心里想——可是能确定的是至少有两只。

他试着向带土搭话。带土感觉跟自己性格蛮像的，应该比较好说话才对。

“那个……带土……先生？  
“噢～噢！鸣人啊，怎么了啊！”

带土的声音和自己一样，总有种上扬的感觉。

“那个，可不可以让我走啊。以后我白天一定会常常过来看你们的，我保证！”他尽量让自己变现得真诚一点。

“既然你都这样说了！”

湛蓝的眼眸兴奋地睁大——有戏！

“那肯定——”

“嗯嗯！肯定——”

“不能让你走啊。”  
“可以放我走吗！”

截然不同的话同时落下。

“哈哈哈——哈哈哈——”

少年终于意识到自己被耍了！想瞪一眼说话的人，可是碍于自己根本看不到他，只好气鼓鼓地低下头，继续走着。

带土倒是一副心情愉悦的样子，在鸣人的左手边哼着听不出是哪首曲子的旋律。  
听上去还蛮好听的，如果是在平时的话，自己大概会叫他唱出来吧。  
可是现在……

空荡荡的墓园里，穿过数不清的墓碑，有不知名的旋律在空中回响……  
呜唔——身子又是一阵颤栗。

心里一边杂七杂八地胡思乱想，一边脚下不停地走着。  
虽然感觉时间过得异常漫长，实际上也就短短的几分钟而已。

“啊，这里就可以了吧。”

那是离斑跟他说话没多远的一块草地上。草上零星地长出路边常见的小小棵的野花，有黄的、粉的、白的。旁边有一块差不多半人高表面平滑的大石头，刚好能容纳一个人坐上去的大小。

可是除却这些，就什么也没有了。  
风吹过来，呼呼地叫着。

“那个，我们难道是要来打牌吗？”他环顾完四周后，小心翼翼地问道。

一时间没有人回答，钳制住两边的力道也松开了。可是从正面有更加慑人的力量压着自己向后退了几步，后背碰到到了刚刚见到的那块石头。

下巴和脸颊又被轻轻地抚摸，那东西就一直不说话，只是这样触碰他，像是留恋着什么。

“到底，你们想玩什么啊！”心里的恐惧达到一定的临界点时，鸣人心里反而有些感觉不到害怕了。

“快点玩完之后我要走了！”

还是没回应，取而代之的是自己的后脑勺突然被抓住，在大脑没有反应过来的时候，就有什么滑溜溜的东西伸进了嘴里。

它纠缠着他的舌头，反反复复，不管多少次，像是要确认他的温度一般。

“呜、唔……”

好冷！  
像是突然有人将冰棍塞进了嘴里。鸣人觉得嘴里简直要结冰了。

他想开口说话，可是对方根本不给他这机会，被迫张开的嘴唇与不断在口里蠕动的舌头。

在鸣人觉得自己似乎终于也要变成冰条时，对方终于离开了他。

在耳边低语的，是斑那低沉的略带喘息的声音：“你真的好暖呢。”

“啊～真是狡猾呢！只有斑一个人玩！对吧镜，止水，鼬！”

大概是止水或者镜又或者其他谁回应了他。  
有点温柔，像是邻家大哥哥般亲切：“啊，我对这孩子也很感兴趣呢。”

“什么啊，止水，你也是啊。啊，不过也是呢，毕竟居然有人可以触碰我们还能听到我们的声音。”

“镜和止水都要加入啊，鼬呢？”

鼬没有说话，但可能做了什么肢体动作，反正他看不见。

因为稍后，带土又说话了：“这样啊……”

在说什么说什么说什么说什么说什么说什么啊！  
脑子里模糊一片，他隐隐约约知道它们的意思，又好像不太明白它们在说什么。  
心脏乱跳不已，似乎也在畏惧着什么。

“那，我们开动了。”  
好几个人轻轻的嗓音叠在一起，在这安静地夜晚竟不可思议地撩动人心。

双脚呼地腾空，鸣人惊得叫了一声。

“别怕。”大概是鼬把他抱了起来，然后让他坐在了大腿上。

鸣人猜测自己是从背后被人怀抱的，因为从身后源源不断地传来了凉凉的气息。他忍不住抽了口气，接着右手便被牵了起来，然后什么印在手背处：“抱歉啊，鸣人君。待会还会冷的，只能请你忍耐一下。”

鼬的声音很有磁性，鸣人一时想转过头看看他到底长什么样子，可是瞬间就想起来了，自己的身后应该是空空如也，只有那不断摇曳的树木吧。

他这一走神，裤子就被剥走了，双腿暴露在凉如水的夜色中，让人有些瑟瑟。可是也比不上那些在从他衣服下摆探进去的触感。

想发出叫声，可是嘴里又被堵上了。

如果此时有人经过，一定会觉得非常诡异。

没有月色的夜晚，在一片宽广的草地上，有一块可供人坐上的石头。

在那石头之上，有一个金发的少年，悬空坐在石头上方，似是坐在了什么看不见的东西上面。他的后背有些不太自然地向后斜倚，对比略微凌乱的上衣，下半身竟是光裸的并没有任何衣物遮掩。两条修长的腿大开着，两膝却能看得出在用力合拢，宛如有什么东西阻碍了他。而他的双手则虚空着向前搂住什么。

这是这么一副诡异的景象，在这夜色中，却有种极致萎靡的色情。

无论是少年那张在金发的衬托下更显潮红的脸，抑或他那双迷迷朦朦中沾上湿气而更显湿润的蓝眸，还有少年那还没完全长开的那副介于少年与成年之间的躯体上数不清的红红点点，更别提他像是被欺负的小兽一般发出含糊不清似是呻吟又像是哭泣的叫声在空中低低传入耳中。

“呜……呜……真、真的不要了……”

鸣人觉得自己整个人都要坏掉了。  
原本还以为陪“他们”玩一场游戏就可以结束了，怎么知道，他们说的“玩”居然是这种事情！

一开始那些凉凉的手指，还有那些没有温度的唇落在自己身上只惹得自己一阵阵后怕。可是不知道从什么时候开始，那些所有触碰像突然有了温度一般，简直要把自己点燃了。

从声音还有“他们”的对话中，他隐隐能分得出他们谁是谁了。

鼬在他的身后，而且进入的时候会用他富有磁性的声音有礼地说一句——  
“失礼了，鸣人君，我要进来”，搞得自己异常尴尬。

在自己的左右两边是镜和止水，他们的声音有点像，一样很温柔的男音，但是鸣人已经能分辨得出止水的稍微要爽朗一点。这两人倒是像声音一样温柔，每次都会好好照顾到他的敏感点。

带土和斑两人基本都在前面的样子。带土喜欢在他身上到处乱留下痕迹，每次都故意发出重重的“啾”、“啾”声，生怕自己听不到一样。斑则喜欢一边进入一边吻住自己的唇，而且基本都是深吻，虽然看不见，但是能感觉到滑溜溜的舌头在自己嘴里到处乱串。

除了这五个人外，他还能很明显地感觉到还有其他他叫不出名字的“人”在。因为那些游走在自己肌肤上的，绝对不止五双手。

要疯了要疯了。  
自己到底在做什么啊。

在不知道第几次高潮之后，他呜咽一声，和那些看不见的家伙一起射了出来。前端能射出来的液体已经很少了，可是他还是不断地被人玩弄至高潮。

不仅被奇怪的东西缠上被迫做出这种事情，而且更难堪的是，自己居然也能从中感觉到了极致的欢愉，那种被人逼到绝境的快感。

他难耐地扭曲着身躯，心里这么想着。

他能感觉到自己渐渐和他们融在了一起。  
只是不知道到底是自己也变冷了，亦或是自己将他们温暖。

明明是很过分的事情，可是当他听到他们纠缠着自己的身体，并且低低地叹息着——

“真好啊，你真的很暖呢。”  
“还想，还想要更多一点。”  
“喜欢……喜欢你。”

心底就会忍不住发出一阵阵怜惜，然后他就会稍微用力点搂住他们，或牵紧他们。

他们身上有他很熟悉的孤独的气味。

想给予他们想要的温暖——  
就像当初渴望温暖的自己一样。

如果，这种想法真的能传递出去，那就好呢。

虽然脑子像浆糊一样混混沌沌，但是他的脑海里还是闪过这么一丝念头。

 

月亮不知道什么时候拨开了云层。  
在清冷的光辉下，有什么东西渐渐显露了出来。

“你们——”

斑、镜、止水、带土、鼬、还有其他人……  
一个、两个、三个……

鸣人惊讶地瞪圆眼睛，他从那一张又一张的脸上滑过。

 

“……喂……”  
“……不……”  
“喂……鸣人……”  
“……不要……”  
“喂！吊车尾的！你醒一下啊！”

“啊——”鸣人似是被惊醒一样，整个身子猛地弹起来。

“终于醒了啊，你个笨蛋！”眼前出现的是非常熟悉的脸，正是跟他经常吵架的佐助。

佐助抱着双肘，用一脸看着笨蛋的表情看着自己：“你啊，果然是没神经的笨蛋吧！平时明明怕得要死，昨晚居然在试胆大会睡着了。”

他环顾了一下四周——这里是佐助的家。

“诶——诶！”  
我睡着了？

原来是做梦啊。鸣人有些松了口气。  
可是为什么自己竟然会做这种梦啊！想到这里，他的双颊又像被火烧了一样发烫。

“喂，你脸色为什么这么红啊，是不是昨晚冷着了啊？”虽然口气有点不善，但是那只手却是很温柔地贴上自己额头。

“啊，没、没事啦，话说，我想去下洗手……”他说着正想站起来，可是——

“呜！”一声，又跌坐回去。

这、这种感觉，难道——

“佐助——”

佐助看着鸣人似乎不太舒服地又坐了下来，然后低下头，看上去脸色真的不太好，“怎么了？”

“你——什么时候找到我的。”

说起这个佐助就来气了：“你这家伙，知道我们昨晚找了你多久吗！电话都没接！还是我今天早上偶然发现的你。”

果然！不是做梦！

鸣人没再说话，佐助倒是有点不安了，只是他也不知道说些什么好。

沉默了片刻，鸣人终于再度开口了：“斑、镜、止水、带土、鼬，这些人你认识吗？”  
他想起昨晚在月色之下，那些黑发黑瞳，还有虽然不是完全一样，但是气质看上去非常相似的脸。虽然心里已经隐隐感觉到了，但他还是想确认一下。

黑发黑眼的少年有些纳闷，但还是回答了“肯定认识啊，这些都是我们宇智波的族人啊，鼬是我哥哥，几年前出了事故去世了。干嘛，你昨晚帮我祭祖了吗？”

果然！

“你个吊车尾的，不舒服就说啊，身体都抖得那么厉害了……”

佐助想再去探探少年的额头，可是还没等他碰到，那人却猛地扯过身上的被子盖过头，整个人包得严严实实的。

“喂——你这是……”

“你走开，你们宇智波都是色狼！”从被子里传来少年闷闷的声音。

“色、色狼！你说谁啊！”

“谁应就是谁，色狼！变态！”

“喂！你给我说清楚！”佐助伸手去试图拉开那张被子。

“别碰我！”

“这里是我家啊——”

果然试胆大会什么的，就不应该参加！

 

两个少年还在争执不断，没有听见窗外树叶在摇曳。  
那是因为有风吹过，而风中夹杂着什么声音似乎在笑着说——

鸣人，再来一起玩吧——

 

                                                  ——全文终——


End file.
